This invention relates to a toothbrush and more particularly to a toothbrush head construction wherein the head is designed and configured to yield a brushing surface conforming to curved sections of teeth and which is bendable to conform to straight teeth sections.
Prior toothbrush constructions include toothbrush heads having pivoted or articulated sections joined together in a variety of constructions, such as a resilient strip of metal or the like, and also include pivoted or hinged articulated sections to provide a curved bristle configuration.
A curved/angled bristle surface configuration offers improved access to hard-to-reach areas such as the lingual surfaces of the front teeth, and behind the rear molars, placing more bristles in contact with the outer surfaces of the front teeth.
Many current brushes which have rigidly mounted bristles and a rigid curved/angled bristle surface exhibit an inherent disadvantage when brushing both flat as well as concave tooth surfaces. Placing a curved/angled bristle surface on flat tooth surfaces results in fewer bristles making contact with the teeth. These fewer bristles must support the brushing forces applied through the handle, which will result in premature splaying of the bristles. Some current toothbrushes have a xe2x80x9cpower tipxe2x80x9d configuration (elongated rigidly mounted tip bristles) which are claimed to have improved access benefits.
According to the invention, an articulated toothbrush head is defined by two head sections joined by one or more thin bridges of the same resin from which the toothbrush is formed, as by molding, to produce an integral construction. These thin bridges permit limited flexing between the two head sections, the two sections normally being at a small angle with respect to each other. That portion of the head between the two head sections may be, in one embodiment, in the general form of a T shaped slot running transversely of the top surface of the head, from one side head side edge to another. The slot is filled, as by injection, with an elastomer to control and enhance flexing. The construction is such that the head section most remote from the handle is normally tilted with respect to the head section nearest the handle, the latter head section located at one end of the handle. In a second embodiment, the head section may assume the form of a narrow cylindrical portion, or in a third embodiment two thin bridges may be employed, both having elastomer.
An advantage of the present flexible configuration is, in addition to the above noted features of a curved configuration, its inherent gentleness on the gums. When one brushes along the gumline with a power tip configuration, one focuses much of the force through the concentrated area at the raised tip. With the present configuration, this force is more evenly distributed.
There are considerable manufacturing efficiencies with having the elastomer material of this invention used in the flex area being the same elastic material as that which may be used as a grip material in the handle area. Therefore, a configuration which allows flexing under the loads typically encountered during brushing with materials which are suitable for use as a grip would be desirable.
To achieve the flexibility described above, the cross section of elastomer may be convoluted, with one or more convolutes. To aid in fixing the elastomer to the toothbrush head sections, the elastomer may be configured to fit into one or more slots at both ends of the flexing area.
To minimize the gap between bristle tufts when the head is flexed into a flat configuration, it is desirable to position the plastic (resin) bridge between the tip and handle portions as near the bristle tips as possible. This bridge is straightened during flexing, and directly controls the gap between bristle tufts on each side of the flex area.